fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot Staedtler
Pilot is a verbose yet usually immature man, and one of the members of Imperito. After skipping around and eventually dropping out of high school due to it being "boring", he was eventually scouted by the group due to his talents and their practicality. Ever since, he has stuck around with other members, making a mess of their office space and oftentimes being the cause for wild shenanigans. Despite his large and garish vocabulary and flair he puts onto everything, Pilot is extremely childish. He spends a large portion of his time drawing and generally doesn’t really understand the concept of “responsibility”. He instead is compelled to do whatever interests him at the time, following along with his base curiosity. He can be a bit of a playful brat, but he always has a mellow and self-assured tone in his voice. It can be quite obnoxious to deal with if you don’t know him, but in truth he’s not maliciously arrogant or anything, he’s just having fun with life. Powers Due to his Epithet, "Ballpoint", Pilot is able to utilize his tendency to both draw and use overly large words to its fullest potential. Pilot uses his pen to doodle on whatever he so chooses, and depending on what, where, and how he doodles, different things happen. With "Descriptive Verbiage", he is able to write an adjective on a chosen object, and said object gains qualities based on said adjective. "Scribble Away" allows him to simple draw over something he doesn't like to remove/muddle, which he most often uses to remove wounds he or his teammates receive. If Pilot decides to, he can also pull out a small notebook and use "Dear Diary" to write an account of something that "has happened" to him recently. After writing this, the account alters reality so that it is accurate. Finally, his Passive, "Signature Technique", allows him to write his name on an object he is able to consider as "something he owns". With his name written on it, the object belongs to him, and nobody else can touch it. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 57 In Pilot's first appearance, he, alongside Tera Melos and Zochoten (fellow Imperito Members) were sent to Destruction Bench Agreement to gain information on a potentially dangerous group that seemed to have some sort of ties to the facility. He got to fight for a little bit before having the floor literally fall out from beneath him, causing him to be teleported onto a yacht owned by The Choire. Upon dropping in, he was approached by Kumiko, and, after realizing she was probably a part of the group he was sent to get intel on, teamed up with Seda Bedlam for interrogation. Seda acted as the "Good Cop" while Pilot acted as the "Bad Cop". However, this did not get Pilot much of anything aside from information that he had already deduced and tea that he didn't have the taste to appreciate. It was his insatiable curiosity regarding the current situation that kept him going and focused on the job. Upon being dragged to the inner part of the yacht, the Choire used the knowledge of DBA's constant broadcasting to make an announcement to the public regarding their plan to start an uprising against the organization. Pilot did not have much of an attachment to DBA, so he did not care much, but he was soon forced into Jaye Baccat's Outclass. This shrunk the party down and placed them on her poker table, initiating combat against her. There, he acted as support, giving Seda an increase in size to buff her strength, giving a wide bevy of benefits to Zochoten (most of which increased damage), and healing Tera on multiple occasions. This support was, all together, very helpful in taking down the relatively giant Jaye, forcing her to return them to normal size. After this, the party ventured ever deeper into the yacht, allowing Pilot to explore Jaye's room alongside Adriel of the Light. He vandalized Jaye's diary, snatched a gun from underneath her bed, and continued with the rest of the party into the boiler room. There, everyone collectively felt that they would have to return there later for a fight if they did not do something, prompting Pilot and Zochoten to set things up for it to explode in a manner that would not hurt them. From there, they eventually discovered the office of The Choire's Boss, where Pilot uncovered a taunting note that told them that the computer with the info Imperito was looking for had been moved. This incited a wild goose chase that ended with Pilot rolling a Natural 20 on investigating the teapots in Kumiko's room, allowing him to find a hidden switch that opened an equally hidden room containing the laptop. Pilot sprung into action, saving the necessary files onto a flash drive, reading out the information to the rest of the party (which included the note of Mars Asterbelt being the boss), and placing the laptop into his coat. Unfortunately, while Pilot was able to accomplish the mission, he did not do it quick enough to evade Mars herself, who, along with the rest of The Choire, surrounded the party. Immediately, Pilot sprung into action by making multiple objects around him "seafaring", which would allow the party to use them to make their way to shore. However, seeing this, Genkin Okane used his Overclass to pay enough money to have the Earth's rotation stopped for a brief moment. This moment was enough to send the everything on the coast line zooming towards the yacht with insane speed. When he came to, Pilot was on a piece of debris flying through the air, now with the objective of defeating Mars and Genkin. Because of his excessive stamina usage in the section prior, he was put a decent disadvantage in this combat. Thus, he decided it would be best to stay back and support the party once more via healing and aiding their movement with "Dear Diary". While he came close to falling unconscious, the party was able to eventually defeat the duo. Pilot praised Seda for her "Good Work as a Good Cop", and the returned back to Imperito's Base with the information he was set out to attain. - Episode 72 Once again sent to DBA on a mission, Pilot was accompanied by Perla Firestone and Kaemon Estabon to find and retrieve an incredibly powerful weapon. Initially, they participated in one of the standard DBA matches on a team against Ashlee Sorbet, Cadence Lilt, and The Shitty Little Gremlins, but the fighting was soon interrupted by the appearance of a giant Tinsel Monster. With a new threat inbound, the two teams joined together to take down the horrifying creature, but not before Pilot and Kaemon continued their usual squabbling. During the combat, Pilot did a fair job keeping the monster pinned down via shrinking it down and using one of his "sharpened" sandals as a spear against it. This, of course, was constantly paired with him trying to make fun of and/or show up Kaemon, often involving him making more use out of Kaemon's "layer" than Kaemon could. Eventually, a brigade of elves came down along with Caroline St. Noel, who helped Pilot and the party finish off and apprehend the beast. Due to the party's prowess, and a slight bit of nagging, the brigade was convinced to bring the group along with them to deal with another threat to Christmas that they were facing. Upon arriving at The North Pole, Pilot immediately sprung into action by using Dear Diary to create a bug companion that he could see through, giving him a remote "spy cam" he could operate independently from himself. With his fellow Imperito Members and Ashlee's ice cream truck there, he was able to stick with the rest of the group even whilst being unable to see his own location as they all went to a meeting room to learn the details regarding The Griltch and The Source of All Christmas. Instead of focusing on this, Pilot instead used his bug to scope out the facility, seeing all of their containment cells and finding the weapons room while the rest of the party were debriefed on the scenario. While at the destroyed facility thought to be The Griltch's current location, Pilot continued using the bug while allowing his body to be carried by Ashlee's truck. This allowed the party to have eyes in two spots at once, leading them to points of interest far faster. Eventually, the bug was killed by Claus, forcing Pilot to act on his own wits once again. At this point, the party had located multiple corpses, partially destroyed computers displaying emails detailing the destruction of the facility, and strange, experiment based chambers. Along with all of this, upon reaching the facility depths, the party encountered rivers of Pure Christmas, an incredibly dangerous liquid brought to this world along with The Source of All Christmas, and eventually, The Oil Artifact. This artifact was the weapon Pilot, Perla, and Kaemon had been sent to find, and they were able to assess, via multiple close calls, that it had power comparable to a nuclear bomb. At this point, going deeper into the facility lead them directly to The Griltch himself, who the party readied to fight. The Griltch's power was not to be underestimated, however, as he took the party off guard with his blinding speeds and incredible strength. He almost immediately threw Ashlee's truck to the opposite end of the arena, separating Pilot from the vast majority of the party. From his position, it was difficult to directly interact with his team or The Griltch, but he still provided assistance that proved absolutely vital. Specifically, his ability to force The Griltch away from a teammate in danger saved multiple lives. Eventually, though, the party managed to force The Griltch to flee, prompting Kaemon to fire The Oil Artifact to get rid of him for good, turning the nearby area into an uninhabitable wasteland. After the insanity of the mission, Pilot gained a slight bit more respect for Kaemon, and was ready to get back to HQ and relax. Trivia * Pilot was created by Zanza as part of his Imperito Adoptathon, where he created a set of twelve characters that were part of the organization and allowed members of DBA to claim them as their own. * Pilot is inspired by Rampo from Bungo Stray Dogs in terms of his personality. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters